narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Student
"Hell yeah gramps!" A ten-year-old Umarekawari said through a mouthful of ramen. After arriving in this village, the first place he had eaten at was Ichiraku's Ramen. He could already tell that this would be a regular stop for him. "Your shit is the best shit around, that's a fact!" "I'm glad you like it." The elderly man said with a toothless smile. "Here's your bill." Sliding his bowl to the side, Umare took hold of the paper. "Holy fuck!" He yelled in disbelief. "How many bowls did I get?!" "Nine." The man responded. Reaching into his pocket, he handed the old guy a fistful of cash and made a leeway towards the orphanage he was living at. "If that ain't enough, fuck it." He thought as he sprinted away from the lowly ramen stand. "See ya, gramps!" Umarekawari would not stick around to hear the angered reply that would go to say he had not paid the old geezer the proper amount. "Oi, Nasuka!" The voice belonged to the boy with onyx hair. His hands were thrust into his pockets. "Ju-nii!" she shouted. "Did you pass?" The person who answered was a girl with beautiful blonde hair and gold eyes full of curiosity. "Yeah, I did! I'm officially a genin now!" he said, proudly pointing at his headband and gesturing frantically at the papers he was holding in his hands. "Wowsies, Ju-nii!" another voice squealed. This voice belonged to another female, this time with crimson hair and orange eyes. "Can I touchy-touchy?" Jukan obliged. He took off his headband and handed it to the two girls who squealed again and began looking at it from every which angle, trying to take it all in. He laughed, "Hey, hey, hey, don't destroy it! You'll eventually get your own!" Umarekawari slowed his sprint down to a jog after he saw the three talking in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey!" He would yell as his moderate pace duked down to a brisk walk. "Whatcha doin'?" He would ask as he neared them. He was pretty sure he had never seen any of these people, and Umarekawari was all about making new friends and whatnot. The girl with crimson hair, named Yuzuha Minagami, blushed intensely upon seeing the new person. O-Oh... He's... dreamy... she thought. Nasuka noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Yuzu?" "I-I-I-It's nothing!" she stammered. "Jeeeeeez! It's hot, isn't it? Ju-nii, let's go inside!" Yuzuha grabbed Jukan's arm and dragged him into the building while Nasuka followed them, a completely confounded look on her face. Jukan had already noticed the new boy and had chosen to ignore him and instead, allowing himself to be yanked inside. Since Umarekawari was supposed to move into the orphanage, he figured he might as well follow them. Though, he still wanted to explore the rest of the village. The white-haired boy ran his right hand through his hair, while his left held the door open so he could follow the group. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around the room and smiled. This should be fun. He thought to himself as his gaze once again fell on the three individuals he had tried to greet just a moment ago. "Uh, hey." Umarekawari said, trying again. Jukan finally decided to address him. "Hello. Are you joining the orphanage?" "Yeah..." The boy would reply while scratching the back of his head. "I'm Umarekawari, nice to meet ya!" He would say with a grin. "That's a long name," Jukan laughed. "Well, I'm Jukan Nara. Nice to meet you. This here is-" He was then punched in the side. It was Nasuka who had slugged him. "No, Ju-nii! We have mouths! We can intra-... intru-... intro''duce'' ourselves!" Nasuka put her hands on her hips and stuck her chest out, proud that she managed to pronounce a big word correctly. "Well, I'm Nasuka Uchiha! This here is Yuzuha Minagami! I have parents but I like to come here to play!" Yuzuha bashfully waved at the boy, her face still stained red. Umarekawari would return her wave with a gesture of his own. "I know, but it's not like I chose it." He laughed. "So uh... Yeah, I'm gonna live here. But uh, where do I register for the Academy or whatever? I got my papers from Kiri." The boy would say as he reached into his pocket for a pair of crumpled-up papers. "You should head to the Hokage's office," Jukan said sagely. "Here, I'll guide you there." Jukan held his arm out and beckoned to him as he made his way to the front door. "Aight." He replied as he quickly followed the older boy out the door and into the streets. Jukan wasted no time. If this boy wanted to be a shinobi, he should be able to keep up. He proceeded to , moving at such speeds that he had no need for a cloud of smoke to mask his movements. He suddenly found himself in the foyer of the Hokage's office. He proceeded to lean against the wall, starting a stopwatch to see how long it took for the boy to follow him. "So what is that for?" The ever-so-curious Umarekawari would say as he tapped Jukan's shoulder. He had arrived just after Jukan had arrived, but had trouble stopping, resulting in him speeding past the older boy. "That bitch right there looks expensive..." He added as he looked at the stopwatch. Of course, his attention would drift off to the architecture of the building. The slopes and curves in it's frame caught his eye as he craned his neck so far back to look upwards, it would seem that his neck would snap. "This is a cool building..." Jukan felt the boy tap his shoulder and glanced at his watch. Hmm. Thirty seconds. Not bad. Turning his watch off, he stated, "Well, this part is all you, bro. Get in there." Jukan kicked him in the butt to propel him to the door of the office. "Oh fuck!" He yelped as he was sent flying forwards. Picking himself up and dusting off his ass, he opened the door to the office and shut it behind him. ---- Two years later... Jukan smirked as he looked at his watch. "Yo, Umarekawari. You haven't improved one bit, haven't you?" He took his watch off and held it up to his face. "Still says thirty seconds for you to get from the Hokage's office to the orphanage. Man, you're short on training!" A clearly annoyed Umarekawari would meet Jukan's gaze. He took in a mouthful of ramen noodles from the box he had ordered earlier before speaking. "'ut bro, I 'topped for ra'en." He would say before he swallowed the hefty serving. "And why the hell you timing me? Ain't you got anything better to do?" "Hah! I see you're also as gullible as ever!" Jukan laughed. "It's the time, dummy! I guess you were unable to see the 3'' here." He put his watch back on and pulled out his canteen, which had his orange juice inside. He drank it down before capping it. "Well? What did you want to meet me for?" "But you just said thirty... Nevermind, fuckin' weirdo." Umarekawari snickered as he reached into his back pocket to seize a black Konoha forehead protector. "Just wanted to tell you I graduated." He said as he held the headband out in front of him. "Nice!" Jukan congratulated. "Well, I'm still a higher rank than you. You may be genin now, but I'm chūnin." "Rank ain't shit in the long run." He would reply before turning to his side and squinting. "Hey... Ain't those the three girls that always follow you around?" He asked as he made a gesture towards a small group of academy students. "That one's Nasuka... I think... Shize- no, Shi''getsu." He said, correcting himself. "But the redhead one's name always slips my mind... She doesn't talk much." Jukan looked at the direction he was pointing and smiled. "Ah. Yeah, they're here to sign up into the Academy. They're old enough. The silent one you're talking about is... special. She's Yuzuha Uz-, I mean, Yuzuha Minagami." "Is she always that quiet?" Umarekawari inquired, seemingly ignoring Jukan's hapless slip-up. "Not really," Jukan shrugged. "She may be quiet now but she's actually the loudest kid back in the orphanage." "So that's who's keeping me up at night." He said with a snap of his fingers. "Well... Maybe I scare her." Umarekawari added wih a shrug.